Amor en silla de ruedas
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Hinata luego de una mision gracias a un extraño jutsu a quedado invalida y a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿podran enamorarse el uno del otro? ¿Hinata recuperara la movilidad de sus pies? Pasen y averinguenlo, Sasuhina poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fic Sasuhina aunque al principio no lo parezca XD…bueno Kishimoto tiene a todos los personajes. Bueno empecemos.**

**TIEMPO: Después de la cuarta guerra ninja.**

**Recomendación a escuchar: Run-Cloud-Rinoa**

**Capítulo 1: Silla de ruedas en vez de pies**

—Gracias Hinata—dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata

—Sabes que yo siempre querré tu felicidad, seremos buenos amigos—dijo Hinata rompiendo el abrazo

—Dobe la quinta nos llama, a ti también Hyuuga—dijo secamente Sasuke y todos fueron al despacho de la Hokage

La misión que les encomendaron era fácil; detener a unos ninjas renegados que utilizaban Jutsus secretos, era una misión fácil

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Eso fue muy fácil 'ttebayo—dijo Naruto haciendo mientras se estiraba y Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan

—Uch-Uchiha-san yo que u-usted n-no desactivaba el Sh-Sharingan—dijo Hinata mientras sentía algo a su alrededor—como dijo Naruto-kun esto fue muy fácil

Sasuke no le hizo caso y camino. El y Naruto se adelantaron de pronto, sin embargo Hinata espero para poder asegurarse de todo. De pronto vio algo con su byakugan

— ¡NARUTO, SASUKE!—grito Hinata pero era muy tarde, un adormecedor les dio por la espalda. Antes de que se durmieran todas las partes de su cuerpo, ellos voltearon a ver si Hinata estaba bien.

**Hinata POV'S**

Corro hacia ellos, de pronto me tropiezo con una piedra, me volteo y los veo ya demasiado cerca. Rápidamente llegan y me cubro con una mano la cara, me toman por los brazos y por las piernas. Un sujeto hace un extraño Jutsu y me lo ponen en los pies, siento como veneno recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grite sin poder evitarlo

—Oye el efecto del adormecedor ya pasara—dijo uno de ellos

— ¡Mierda! Suéltenla y vámonos, adiós preciosa vas a tener problemas

**Sasuke POV'S**

La toman de brazos y piernas la levantan, Naruto y yo intentamos movernos sin embargo no podemos…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grito Hinata

Me enfurecí al igual que Naruto al ver como los hombres sueltan los pies de Hinata y luego sus brazos. Se intenta poner de pie pero no puede, cae al piso y se pega en la cabeza con la piedra con la que cayo. Después los ninjas desaparecieron y el efecto desapareció.

Naruto y yo corremos hacia Hinata.

**Naruto POV'S**

¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Qué le paso a Hinata? Yo la cargo sobre mis hombros, Sasuke y yo corremos lo más rápido que podemos para llegar rápidamente. Entramos a la villa sin más y corremos al hospital ahí estaban Sakura e Ino y al vernos entrar así llaman más enfermeros y se llevan a Hinata en una camilla

**1 hora después**

**Hinata POV'S**

Abrí los ojos y los cerré rápidamente hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, me intente estirar pero no sentí mis pies…me senté como pude, me sobe los pies y luego los intente mover…nada

—Na-na-na-na-nada—empecé a hiperventilar— ¡AAAAAAAA!

¿¡Cómo puede ser que no sienta nada?! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! Me pellizque y nada

— ¡Hinata!—entro corriendo Naruto— ¡¿Qué te pasa Hinata?!

—N-n-no s-si-si-siento…—dije ¿cómo paso esto?

— ¡¿Qué no sientes?!—empezó a sacudirme Naruto

—N-no si-siento ¡No siento mis pies!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Naruto— ¡SASUKE VE POR INO O SAKURA YA!

**Normal POV'S**

Sasuke corrió por todo el hospital buscando a las medic-nin's aventando a todo o todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Cuando las encontró, prácticamente las arrastro hasta la habitación de la Hyuuga

**En la habitación**

Hinata no dejaba de hiperventilar y Naruto no podía soportar ver a la pequeña mujer así, tomo su mano y repetía una y otra vez que estaría bien. Justo cuando Naruto ya iba a llorar llego Sasuke. Ino y Sakura se preocuparon por el estado de su amiga ya que se veía perdida, llorando e hiperventilando. Rápidamente Ino empezó a verificar las piernas de su amiga, mientras que Sakura le preguntaba a Hinata que era lo que sentía, Naruto se alejó y se puso al lado del Uchiha

— ¿Ino…?—no terminaba de preguntar Sakura cuando Ino ya estaba diciendo que no con la cabeza, asustando aún más a Hinata

Sakura rebusco entre sus cosas un kunai y en cuanto lo encontró se arrodillo y empezó a picar los pies de Hinata. Ella increíblemente no sentía nada de nada.

— ¿Hinata que sientes?—pregunto Ino

—Na-nada—dijo Hinata a punto de llorar ¿Por qué demonios no sentía nada?

Ino salió corriendo de ahí en busca de Tsunade para que revisara a Hinata o si no de plano le dijera lo ella ni nadie quería saber. Sakura ya estaba llorando ¿no era el deber de un ninja cuidar a sus compañeros? En ese momento llegaron Ino, Tsunade y Shizune, quienes empezaron a examinar a la Hyuuga pero en sus caras solo se veían preocupación por montones.

—Shizune avísale a Neji—dijo Tsunade tristemente, Shizune solo asintió

Sakura e Ino se sentaron al lado de Hinata tomándola de ambas manos.

—H-Hinata—hizo un pequeño silencio poniendo a Hinata nerviosa—Yo…yo—Tsunade se puso a llorar

— ¿Ka-chan?—susurro Naruto

—L-lo siento no volverás a caminar—dijo Tsunade firmemente pero aun llorando

"No volverás a caminar" era lo que retumbaba en la cabeza de la joven mujer y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó a Sakura llorando.

— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¿NANDE?! ¡¿NANDE?!—susurro y Sakura correspondió a su abrazo (Sakura sigue llorando)

— ¡Hina-chan!—grito Naruto y lloro poquito— ¡Si no hubieras desactivado el sharingan Hinata estaría bien teme!

Ino reacciono y corrió hacia el Uchiha dándole una cachetada

— ¿¡FELIZ!?—Le grito Ino— ¡POR TU ARROGANCIA PASO TODO ESTO! ¿¡CONTENTO CON LOS RESULTADOS?!

Por otro lado Tsunade abandono la habitación y en cuanto salió se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta el piso llorando silenciosamente

**Con Shizune**

Shizune salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se encontró con Tenten

—Shizune-sa…—dijo Tenten pero le interrumpieron

— ¿Tenten vas con Neji verdad?—dijo yendo directo al grano

—Um si… ¿Por qué?—dijo Tenten nerviosa

—Necesito que le lleves este mensaje—Shizune empezó a llorar y Tenten escucho el mensaje—Hinata ha perdido la movilidad en los pies

Tenten abrió los ojos ¿había oído bien?

—Neee Shizune es mentira verdad—dijo y como no se le respondió tomo a Shizune de los hombros y la zarandeo— ¿verdad?—Shizune no podía hablar y con la cabeza dijo que no y Tenten comenzó a llorar

—Por favor Tenten dile—dijo y de un momento a otro Tenten saco un pergamino de tele transporte y escribió mansión Hyuuga

**Ya en la mansión**

Ko vio correr a Tenten hacia allá

—Hola Tenten-san—dijo pero entro sin más preocupando a este— ¡Tenten-san!

— ¡NEJI! ¡NEJI!—gritaba la peli café

Neji volteo y vio a su novia correr hacia él, cuando llego hacia el con Ko tras ella, se abalanzo a los brazos de su novio.

— ¿Tenten?—pregunto Neji

— ¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!—dijo Tenten

— ¡¿Qué le paso a Hinata?!—pregunto provocando que Hiashi y Hanabi salieran

— ¡ELLA! ¡ELLA! ¡HA QUEDADO INVÁLIDA! ¡YA NO PODRÁ CAMINAR!—grito Tenten y lloro en el pecho de su novio

— ¡Lo único que me faltaba, que quedara invalida! ¡Pero ahora si esta fuera del clan!—grito Hiashi y corrió al hospital para darle su merecido a su hija

— ¡Hiashi-sama/Oto-sama!—gritaron Tenten, Hanabi y Neji

—Voy por el—dijo Neji

—Yo voy contigo—dijo Tenten aun llorando

—No tu quédate aquí y come algo—dijo y luego se dirigió hacia Ko y Hanabi—llévenla adentro—estos asintieron

**En la habitación de Hinata**

Hinata ya estaba un poco más calmada sin embargo no dejaba de llorar, Sakura palpaba la mano de su amiga para que se calmara, en ese momento llego Hiashi y dio a su hija una cachetada

— ¡Eres una inútil Hinata! ¡Ahora hasta inválida quedaste! ¡Eras una deshonra para el clan!—Neji que acababa de llegar ya sabía lo que seguía de la oración de Hiashi—Estas desterrada del clan

Hiashi salió molesto del lugar dejando a una confundida y desolada Hinata. No pudo más; se tocó la mejilla donde su padre le había pegado y lanzo un grito que rompió corazones, anunciando que lloraría de nuevo

**Horas después**

**Torre Hokage**

—Hokage-sama ¿nos habló?—dijo Kurenai

—Si—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—equipo 8 han sufrido una baja en la anterior misión por lo cual se les asignara de compañero de equipo a Uchiha Sasuke

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—reacciono el equipo 8

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama yo no aceptare a nadie más en mi equipo hasta no saber por qué se ha dado de baja a Hinata—dijo Kurenai

—Lo siento Hinata—susurro sabiendo que no podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo de no decir nada a Kurenai—Sakura, Sasuke, ¡pasen!

En ese momento entro Sasuke…. Al final Sakura entro a la habitación empujando la silla de ruedas de Hinata

—Gomenasai no fui lo suficientemente fuerte—dijo Hinata cabizbaja—por favor acepten a Sasuke en su equipo

Kurenai no pudo más y corrió hacia Hinata para abrazarla…ambas lloraron

—Hina-chan te lo prometo—dijo Kurenai—sin embargo nadie te podrá reemplazar…nunca—Hinata abrió los ojos como platos

— ¡Oka-san!—dijo Hinata y Kurenai sintió que aparte de su hijo ya tenía una nueva hija

Al abrazo se unieron Kiba y Shino. Todos vieron aquello como si fuese un reencuentro familiar. Se separaron, los jóvenes se salieron y la sensei de Hinata hablo con la Hokage.

—Hinata, ¿no viste que sellos realizo el que te hizo este Jutsu?—dijo Shino

—No Shino, era muy rápido—dijo Hinata

— ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?—pregunto Kiba

—Con Sasuke—hablo Tsunade

— ¡¿PERDÓN?!—gritaron todos los que estaban ahí

—Así como lo oyeron—dijo Tsunade—Sasuke Uchiha se te da la misión de cuidar a Hinata Hyuuga hasta que se encuentre una cura a su enfermedad

Sasuke solo asintió, no le espera una misión fácil.

**/^_\\)**

**Y bueno esto es todo por hoy**

**Si lo se habrá la pregunta ¿Por qué Neji está vivo? Pero quiero que sepan que no me gusto que Neji muriera por eso en este Fic el estará vivito y coleando**

**Pienso poner un jueguito por lo cual en todo el Fic pondré caritas y quien la adivine se llevara un punto al final de mi Fic quien tenga más puntos ¡gana! La primera carita es esta: /****_\\)**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, favoritos o followers dependiendo si me quieren dejar alguno.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, ¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de vuelta aquí dándole lata a la página con un nuevo capítulo de este Fic, gracias a ormaL92, AntoniaCifer, Suzuki-Nya, valemer, Kuragari Uchiha, Kyou Uchiha, Guest, Lady Luna Stiles, Ako Nya y lilycobain por sus favoritos, reviews y/o followers**

**Si a alguien le quieren dar las gracias por el cap. es a la canción "So alone de Anna Blue"**

**Oigan ¿dije lilycobain? ¿¡Dije lilycobain!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *se pone a vomitar arcoíris*… lo siento XD**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo no descansare hasta quitarle a Hinata de sus garras ok no XD**

**2. Siempre sola**

**Media semana después**

Neji le ayuda a su prima a empacar sus cosas. De un momento a otro Neji volteo a ver a su prima y vio cómo su pantalón se encontraba mojado por sus lágrimas.

— ¿Hinata-sama?—pregunto Neji

Nada. Ni un movimiento de cabeza…exactamente nada.

— ¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien…?

—Neji-nisan—ella levanto la cara y mostro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿¡porque me paso esto!?

Neji abrazo su prima

—Hinata—dijo llamando su atención—las puertas de la rama secundaria, siempre estarán abiertas para usted

Hinata lloro un poco, ¿Por qué le pasaba todo esto a ella? Neji tomo la silla de ruedas y bajo las escaleras junto con su prima. Hinata recorrió con la vista cada detalle de la casa deleitándose con el paisaje, después de todo no lo volvería a ver.

— ¡Nee-samaaaaaaaaa!—se oyó el enérgico grito de…

— ¡Hanabi!—exclamo Hinata al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana abrazarle

— ¡Dime que no es cierto que te vas! ¡Onegai!—grito Hanabi

—Lo siento Hanabi pero Oto-sama dijo que me iría—dijo Hinata acariciando el cabello de su hermana

—P-pero ¿te podre ir a visitar? ¿Y no harás ninguna tontería? ¿Verdad?—pregunto Hanabi

—Hanabi…—esta le volteo a mirar con sus ojitos mojados—te lo prometo Hanabi

Hinata abrazo a su pequeña hermanita, en el momento se sentó en los pies de su hermana

— ¿Hanabi?

—Te voy a acompañar nee-sama—dijo Hanabi

Y así fue Hanabi y Neji acompañaron a Hinata hasta la mansión Uchiha. En cuanto llegaron Neji se metió a la casa con Sasuke para hablar con él.

— ¿Nee-sama?—pregunto Hanabi

— ¿Que pasa Hanabi?—le contesto Hinata

—Si Sasuke te lastima lo golpeare hasta que se desangre—le dijo a Hanabi a su hermana

—H-Hanabi no creo que sea necesario—dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

—De todas formas no fue una pregunta fue un aviso—dijo Hanabi

Después de eso platicaron de temas cruciales.

—Más te vale Uchiha—se oyó y después salió Neji

—Hmp—Sasuke salió a la puerta

—Nos vemos Hinata-sama—dijo Neji llevándose a Hanabi

—Bueno Hyuuga bienvenida—dijo Sasuke tomando la silla de ruedas

Hinata entro a la mansión, vio como había un sillón-cama en la sala.

—Este es tu cuarto—giro la silla de ruedas bruscamente haciendo que Hinata tuviera que agarrarse del mango

Siguió viendo la casa y encontró el baño vio como había salientes de metal.

—La Hokage modo a poner esas salientes para cuando te bañes o tengas necesidades podrás tomar las salientes y utilizarlas como apoyo—recorrió la cortina y vio una silla en medio—hay te podrás sentar para cuando te bañes, aquí también te podrás cambiar. Tus maletas irán al lado de tu cama y de ahí sacaras tu ropa.

Sasuke el saco y la guio hacia el patio trasero

—Y este es el patio—le dijo Sasuke— ¿tienes alguna pregunta Hyuuga?

— ¿T-tu t-te ba-bañaras en el mis-mo baño q-que yo?—pregunto Hinata

—No yo tengo un baño allá arriba

— ¿C-como me meteré a mi cama y me cobijare?

—Buena pregunta—dijo Sasuke y se puso a pensar (Aleluya, ¡ALELUYA!)—supongo que te tendré que ayudar en ese aspecto

A Hinata se le subieron los colores a la cara y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke la llevo a la sala y ahí la dejo

—Uchiha-si…—iba a decir la Hyuuga pero…

—Solo Sasuke ¿ok?—le dijo fríamente

—H-hai—dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza

—Hmp, iré a cocinar—y así el Uchiha se marchó dejando a Hinata sola

'¿Qué más esperabas de un Uchiha?' se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba

En cuanto Sasuke le hablo para comer, fue hacia la cocina para comer, Sasuke ya había empezado a comer y su plato estaba en la mesa. Comió en silencio mientras que Sasuke le prestaba la mínima atención.

—Hyuuga saldré a cenar con el dobe y Sakura, te quedas sola—dijo Sasuke como orden

—Pero…

—No fue sugerencia te estoy avisando y dando una orden—le contesto borde

A Hinata solo le quedo acatar la orden.

**Horas después**

Sasuke ya se había marchado para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta. La joven Hyuuga salió al patio principal y se quedó viendo las estrellas.

—Quizás las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante—se dijo así misma intentando convencerse

Siguió mirando las estrellas hasta quedar dormida en el patio. Sasuke la vio sin embargo no se tomó la molestia de meterla.

**1 mes después**

**POV Hinata**

Supongo que después de todo sigo siendo un estorbo para todos. A pasado 1 semana desde que llegue a la mansión Uchiha… yo pensé que Sasuke era así ya que no me tenía confianza o simplemente me dejaba para que ambos reflexionáramos pero… ¡él nunca está en casa! Según me había contado Sakura

**Flash back**

**2 semanas antes**

—Eres de la suerte Hinata—decía felizmente Sakura en el café donde me había citado

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte

— ¡Haz cambiado a Sasuke! ¡Casi todo el tiempo quiere estar con nosotros! ¡Eres genial!—grito Sakura

—Sí, creo—dije completamente destrozada por dentro pero siendo feliz por fuera

**Fin flash back**

Peor aún, ni Neji ni Hanabi habían venido a visitarme en semanas. Hasta que Tenten al venir a avisarme me dijo

**Flash back**

**2 semanas antes**

—Hola Tenten—le dije—pasa—ella pasó sin rechistar y extrañamente sin hablar— ¿paso algo?

—Hinata—yo me puse atenta ya que su voz era algo quebrada—Neji y Hanabi solo podrán visitarte cada dos semanas y solo una vez

**Fin flash back**

No puedo creer lo injusta que es la vida conmigo, en esa misma tarde perdí todo el brillo que quedaba en mis ojos, lo recupero cuando mis ojos se llenan de agua antes de llorar. Me evado e intento apoyarme en los demás. Siempre sonrió cuando alguien viene a verme pero cuando estoy sola lo único que hago es llorar. Pienso en el principio ¡todo era tan distinto! Pero ahora lo bonito se extinguió y lo único que queda es lo malo.

¿Por qué? ¡Tenia de todo un poco! ¡Ahora no! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! Me dijo Neji que fuese fuerte pero ¿para qué? Me hago polvo poco a poco, la palabra amor ya no está en mi diccionario.

Mi alma ya no sirve, creo que está enfadada conmigo. Mi corazón ya no me guía, ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

Todo esto es confuso, pero lo que sé es que ya no puedo seguir adelante.

Me miro las venas… quizá sea la forma más rápida para quitarles ese peso tanto a mi como a los demás

'Si Hinata eso es lo mejor' me dije a mi misma

Camine a la sala y encontré un cúter, perfecto.

Tome un pluma que estaba cerca y una servilleta para poder escribir mi última nota.

"Yo ya no puedo vivir más es demasiado duro, solo supe pedir perdón cuando fui inmadura. Dile a Neji que siempre lo quise y que lo siento, a Hanabi que busque mis palabras en el viento cuando sople. Papá lee, este es mi último escrito ¡préstame atención solo eso! ¡Lo necesito! Sé que lloraras pero también te alegraras. Sasuke gracias por alojarme en tu casa

Arigatto a todos…y…Sayonara"

Empecé a llorar y ahí mismo donde estaba, con un valor que no sé de dónde saque, tome el cúter y corte mis venas.

Se abrió la puerta

— ¡Onee-sama!—por favor Hanabi no vengas

Los pasos iban en aumento

— ¡ONEE-SAMA!—grito Hanabi— ¡No te vayas onee-sama por favor!

—Lo… siento… Hanabi-chan—intente decir—cuida… te… has… ta… pronto—y cerré los ojos

'Sayonara'

**((0)))**

**Sé que tendrán ganas de lanzarme objetos punzo-cortantes, creo que están en su derecho después de todo hasta yo tengo ganas de lanzarme un objeto de esos.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**AntoniaCifer:** Arigatto por tu review y tranquila no creo que sea malo que te haya dado risa ese pedazo tranquila no eres la única loquilla aquí yo también lo soy, y sobre lo de hacer sufrir a Hiashi… *saca un cuchillo yandere* correrá su sangre mujajajajaja… perdón, para que veas como Sasuke cuida a Hinata vas a tener que esperar un poquito más. A mí tampoco me gusto que Neji muriera sabía que no era la única… oye de pura casualidad ¿no has leído un Fanfic de lilycobain? Es que si no mal recuerdo vi tu nombre en uno de ellos. Espero te haya gustado el capi

**Guest: **Pues no creo que sea muy diferente es más creo que no hay muchas personas les gustara este Fic *se hace chibi y se deprime por cinco segundos* en fin ¿enserio te hice llorar? Gomenasai… bueno culparon más a Sasuke porque…

**Ino: **Mi teoría es que Sasuke es un Baka por desactivar el sharingan después de lo que dijo Hinata-chan y por eso tiene la culpa

¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Ino: **Pos nada más vengo a explicar mi teoría nos vemos *se va*

Eso fue raro, espero te haya gustado este capi

**Lady Luna Stiles: **Sigo diciendo no creo que mi Fic sea algo kawai, es eso o me siento sentida por que eso me dijeron… bueno dejo mis problemas para después… ¿acaso hare llorar a todo el mundo con una Hinata invalida? Espero no… me dio algo de risa cuanto dijiste que la carita era un perrito ovejero… WII tengo una fan eso es genial nunca eh tenido una, bueno hasta luego, espero te haya gustado el capi

**Ako Nya: **¡Por dios me hiciste caso con eso de leer mi Fic! ¡Qué bien! Repito no creo que mi Fic sea bueno, pero si ustedes lo dicen… espero te haya gustado el capi

**lilycobain (¡aaaaah! *-*): ***se pone a gritar y romper cosas* ¡lily-sempai me escribió un review! Ahora si puedo morir en paz…gomen…si eso decían pero ya ves XD… sabemos que si es capaz de hacer eso Hiashi… bueno en el momento no puso su carota pero mira aquí si puso su carota solo tiene de adorno a la pobre Hinata… *susurrando (si no te gusta el lemon no leas)* si habrá lemon mujajajajaja pero será en un capi aparte más adelantito, pero ¿me ayudarías?… *normal* Ya dije no creo que mi Fic sea bueno, pero aun así espero que lo sigas ¡espero te haya gustado el cap. lily-sempai!

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que la carita salió mal (era así: /^_\\) y era Deidara) pero sin embargo por su entusiasmo en ese juego (y por intentar adivinar la carita mal echa) el punto se lo lleva:**

**Lady Luna Stiles: S**

**AntoniaCifer: S**

**Ahora la siguiente carita es esta: ((0)))**

**Y ahora ¿un review? yo sé que quieren dejarme uno**

**Les mando un abrazo desde México, Matta nee \^_^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo, más que nada por esperar esta continuación y no querer matarme… ¿o sí?**

**Bueno si es así ya que jeje solo mátenme rápidamente ¿sí?**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**3. Nueva oportunidad**

Lentamente la joven inválida abrió los ojos, lo primero que visualizó fue una silueta

— ¿Mamá?—pregunto nuestra protagonista

— ¡Nee-sama!—grito Hanabi abrazando a nuestra protagonista

— ¡Hanabi-chan!—en cuanto dijo eso Hanabi salió corriendo abrió la puerta y grito

— ¡Hinata despertó! ¡Hinata despertó!

Ella no podía creer cuanta gente había en su cuarto. Todos entraron al escuchar el grito de su hermana

— ¡Hinata-chan!—grito Ino y fue a abrazarla— ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—pregunto la ex Hyuga y miro su mano— ¿Qué me paso en la mano?

—Cuando Hanabi te trajo aquí, te tiro antes de entrar, te doblaste la mano que te cortaste… no la muevas por unos días—dijo Sakura

—Lo siento Hinata—dijo Hanabi algo sonrojada

—No importa Hanabi-chan—dijo poniendo una mano en el cachete de su hermana—después de todo soy un estorbo—dijo quitando la mano del cachete de su hermana

— ¿Quién te dijo eso Hinata-sama?—dijo Neji

—Sakura… cuéntales por favor—dijo Hinata con la cabeza baja

— ¿Q-que quieres q-que les c-cuente?—dijo nerviosamente la peli chicle al sentir la mirada del sobreprotector primo

—Lo que me contaste hace 2 semanas—le dijo la peli azul

— ¡Oh! Que Sasuke casi todo el tiempo quiere estar con nosotros—soltó Sakura hasta que reflexiono y se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo Sasuke evitaba a Hinata— ¡Ah!—exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca

—Sé que soy un estorbo para todos, para quitarles ese peso a todos hice lo que hice—explico nuestra protagonista

—Hina-chan—dijo el enérgico rubio acercándose a Hinata—NO eres un estorbo y lo que diga o haga el Teme que no te afecte—aconsejo el rubio terminando con una sonrisa

—A-Arigatto Naruko-kun—agradeció Hinata

—Ahora si se las verá conmigo ese Uchiha—dijo Hanabi intentando salir del cuarto pero su hermana la detuvo

—Tranquila Hanabi—dijo la ojiperla mayor mientras buscaba con su vista a su primo— ¿y Neji-niisan?

Todo mundo busco a Neji en la habitación, sin embargo nadie lo encontró. Todos tragaron grueso ¡pobre Sasuke! Al parecer moriría joven

—Ya, todos tranquilos, no se esponjen, Lee y yo buscaremos a Neji… y salvaremos a Sasuke—dijo Tenten susurrando lo último

—Hasta luego Hina-chan… que no se vuelva a apagar tu llama de la juventud—se despidió Lee, ambos se retiraron

—Yo voy a avisar al Teme que Neji lo quiere matar, nos vemos, cuídate Hina-chan—dijo Naruto y salió corriendo de la habitación

—Bueno Tsunade-sama me hablo antes de venir así que me voy—dijo Sakura y salió del cuarto

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿No se van?—pregunto Hinata a los que sobraban

—Yo no pienso salir antes de terminar de comer—todos lo miraron—es broma—dijo Choji comiendo

—Si me voy esta situación se pondrá problemática—dijo Shikamaru

—Yo no me quiero ir todavía—dijo Ino

—Leí en un libro que tienes que acompañar a tus amigos en tiempos difíciles—explico Sai con una sonrisa

—Papá esta de misión, así que me niego a irme—exclamo Hanabi

—Muy bien, entonces ¿20 preguntas para matar al tiempo?—pregunto Hinata

—Si/Problemático/Ñam/No sé qué es—dijeron ellos

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Campo de entrenamiento**

—Uchiha—dijo Neji tras encontrar a Sasuke

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Hyuuga?—pregunto un fastidiado Sasuke

— ¿Que te dije sobre cuidar a Hinata-sama?—pregunto el Hyuuga

—Tsk… si me vienes a decir de porque está sola en la mansión…

—En este momento está en el hospital—dijo Neji

— ¿Nani?—pregunto Sasuke dejando de entrenar

— ¿Así de cuidada la tienes que ni siquiera te molestas en dedicarle algo de tiempo?—pregunto el sobreprotector primo

—NO es mi deber—dijo el último Uchiha

—Tu misión es completamente simple; **CUIDAR** a Hinata Hyuuga y lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es evitarla

—Esa Hyuuga solo es un estorbo—dijo Sasuke y sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello

—El único estorbo aquí eres tu Uchiha ¿o que crees que por ayudar al Baka de Naruto a derrotar a Madara eres más especial que todos? Recuerda que estabas anotado en el libro Bingo por lo cual eres un traidor igual que los Akatsuki—digo Neji apretando el cuello de su víctima hasta que alguien los separo

— ¡Tranquilo Neji!—exclamo Tenten tomando su mano mientras que Lee lo sostenía

— ¡Cierra la boca teme!—exclamo Naruto

Tras unos segundos Neji se soltó del agarre más tranquilo

—Gracias Tenten, Lee—dijo Neji y ellos se retiraron— ¡Uchiha!—gritando llamando la atención del poseedor del sharingan—tienes 1 mes para que la situación cambie, si no, no me importara cuantos años en la cárcel pasare pero no volverás a ver una amanecer—tras eso se retiraron

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron solos ¡habían llegado a tiempo! ¡Por poco el mundo ninja se quedaba sin Uchiha!

—Sasuke…—interrupción

— ¡Ese Hyuuga!—grito Sasuke golpeando un árbol que se destruyó y comenzó a caminar camino a recoger a la Hyuuga inválida

— ¡Sasuke-teme escucha!—grito Naruto deteniendo al Uchiha—Hinata intentó suicidarse ya que pensaba que solo es un estorbo para todos—dijo el rubio lo más serio que pudo—escuche que le dijiste estorbo, hoy aparte de la amenaza de Neji tienes la mía

— ¡¿Nani?!—exclamo Sasuke

—Atrévete a hacerle el mínimo daño a Hinata-chan y te juro que nadie podrá salvarte—dijo Naruto adelantándose hacia el hospital

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**En el hospital**

Ya solo quedaban Ino y Hanabi, Hinata se sentía feliz con la presencia de las 2 chicas.

—Entonces ¿ya te dio permiso de decirle Sasuke?—pregunto Ino

— ¿L-le tenía que pedir permiso?—tartamudeo/pregunto Hinata

—Claro que no nee-sama ni que fuera un Kage como para que le pidas permiso de decir su nombre—dijo Hanabi

—Gracias Hanabi-chan—dijo Hinata y de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

— ¡Hola ya volví y el teme sigue vivo!—explico Naruto mientras entraba

—Hmp… dobe cállate estamos en un hospital no grites—dijo Sasuke entrando tras el—ya me la puedo llevar

—Claro, solo esperaba a que llagaras aquí para que tú lo llevaras—dijo Ino—Naruto ayúdame—dijo trayendo la silla

Naruto comprendió y tomo entre sus brazos a Hinata para después depositarla, como si de una rosa se tratase, en la silla de ruedas

—G-gracias Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata

Sasuke tomo la silla de ruedas y salieron del hospital. En todo el camino un silencio sepulcral reino en todo momento hasta que al llegar a la casa Uchiha, la joven Hyuuga rompió con ese silencio.

—Y-ya comiste Sasuke-kun—pregunto la Hyuuga

—No, aun no Hy…—intento decir Sasuke

—Por favor dime solamente Hinata—dijo Hinata

—Muy bien—dijo llevándola a la cocina para poder preparar de comer

Toda la preparación de la comida se llevó en silencio

—Buen provecho—dijeron ambos y comieron

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Minutos después**

— ¿Sasuke?—pregunto en un susurro Hinata

— ¿Si?—respondió Sasuke

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amigos?—soltó Hinata

— ¿Nani?

—Etto… yo creo que así sería más llevadera mi estadía aquí…—Sasuke la miro extrañado—al menos déjame intentarlo Sasuke si en un mes no lo eh logrado no te obligare a nada

Sasuke considero una y otra vez hasta que llego a un acuerdo consigo mismo

—Muy bien Hinata pero solo un mes—dijo Sasuke

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**En la noche**

Sasuke y Hinata estaban viendo un programa pero antes de terminar Hinata cayó dormida y Sasuke la observo

'Se ve tierna durmiendo… ¡que carajos! 'pensó Sasuke, saco a Hinata de su silla de ruedas y la llevo al sillón la cama de la Hyuuga. Terminando Sasuke la alzo, la llevo a su cama, la arropo y salió rumbo a su cuarto

—Bueno porque no darle una oportunidad a esa Hyuuga—peno Sasuke antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo

**(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Al fin un final feliz ¿no lo creen? Bueno gracias por esperar y no querer matarme**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Kuragari Uchiha:** Ya estoy cansada de hacer llorar a las personas así que ya no lo hare perdón y qué bueno que reconociste la canción de nota de suicidio de porta, espero te haya gustado el cap

**Guest: **Lamento si el cap te decepciono espero haber mejorado en este y sobre lo del compromiso forzado no lo quiero utilizar se me hace aburrido espero te haya gustado el cap

**AlexanUchiha: **Tranquilo no se fue hinata y no se ira y la culpa es del baka de Sasuke no mia, espero te haya gustado el cap

**KattyoNebel: **Este cap tiene mas historia por delante y por eso pór el momento serán solo amigos y después algo mas

**Akemi uchiha: **Espero te haya gustado el cap

**Y ahora en el juego de la carita se llevo el punto muchos lectores felicidades!**

**Kuragari Uchiha: S**

**Lady Luna Stiles: S**

**AntoniaCifer: S**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: S**

**Ahora la siguiente carita es esta: ****(^^ (o_O) ^^)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Matta nee, abrazos desde México para todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores! Lo se lo se tarde un buen en escribir un capitulo pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo… bueno sin más el cap.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero si no termina como yo quiero tendrá serios problemas con mi hermoso cuchillo yandere :3**

**4. Un día especial**

**1 mes después**

—Te di una oportunidad de sacar tus maletas Hinata, ahora yo las sacare—dijo Sasuke a la Hyuga

—Onegai Sasuke, no lo hagas—suplicó Hinata

— ¿Para que las quieres Hinata? Ya estás viviendo aquí—dijo Sasuke con las maletas en las manos (jaja los asuste)

— ¿Y si algún día quiero irme?—dijo quitándole las maletas

—Hmp, entonces tendré que acerté cosquillas—dijo saliendo al ataque de las cosquillas

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sasuke para!—rogo Hinata luchando con sus manos para poder salir de las cosquillas de Sasuke

— ¿Tienes ganas de irte ahora?

— ¡No, no tengo ganas pero para ya!—exclamo Hinata y Sasuke paro su "castigo"

Hinata tomo aire y miro a Sasuke, Sasuke la miro

— ¡Jajaja!—rieron ambos

Poco a poco una amistad creció entre la ex Hyuga y el ultimo Uchiha, Hinata era luz y Sasuke oscuridad por lo que encajaban a la perfección

Sasuke podía ser el Sasuke antes de la masacre Uchiha

Y Hinata recupero las ganas debido a la gran confianza que el Uchiha tenía con ella

Sin embargo no solo era una amistad lo que creían tener entre ellos. En cada corazón de ambos la imagen del otro estaba grabada, ambos se querían pero no lo sabían… además por el momento ambos se conformaban con esa bella amistad que ambos tenían.

—Me toca preparar de comer—dijo Hinata después de dejar de reír

—No lo sé ¿cocinas bien?—pregunto Sasuke

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que no morirás de intoxicación—dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisita que Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa de lado

—Entonces estoy en sus manos, Hinata Hyuuga—dijo Sasuke sonrojando un poco a Hinata—pero sin embargo no comeremos aquí

— ¿Nande, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Hinata

—No comeremos aquí—pauso un momento para según el aumentar la tensión—comeremos a las afueras de Konoha

— ¿Un día de campo?—pregunto Hinata y Sasuke asintió

**/^_^\\*)**

**1 hora más tarde**

Hinata había preparado un omelett con jitomate y de paso fueron a comprar unos rollos de canela… eran los únicos dulces que a Sasuke le gustaban.

Hinata llevaba la canasta en los pies y Sasuke empujaba la silla de ruedas. Salieron de Konoha sin problemas… bueno excepto 2 que 3 admiradoras de Sasuke pero aparte de eso salieron.

Ambos azabaches salieron al bosque y de pronto pararon

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Hinata

—Ponte esto en los ojos—dijo Sasuke entregándole un pañuelo

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Hinata

—Tu solo hazlo—ordeno a Sasuke

—Ok, ok—dijo Hinata eh hizo lo que el peli negro le dijo

Sasuke llevo la silla de ruedas a un lugar donde conoció a su primer amigo o mejor dicho amiga; eran un lugar con una cascada, un rio, muchas flores, al igual que dientes de león.

—Listo Hinata, quítate el pañuelo—dijo Sasuke y Hinata hizo que Sasuke le pidió, encontrándose con el paisaje

—S-Sasuke—los ojos de Hinata empezar a llenarse de aguas

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el Uchiha

—Sí, es solo que, aquí conocí a mi primer amigo, se llamaba Danan, y lo deje de ver de ver hace mucho tiempo ya que me prohibieron verlo—le dijo a Sasuke

—Que coincidencia, yo conocí a una amiga aquí, se llamaba Asuki y la deje de ver cuando ella se alejó de Konoha—dijo Sasuke viendo la cascada

—Sasuke ¿te volteas para poder enseñarte algo?—dijo apenada la ex Hyuuga

—Claro, Hinata—dijo Sasuke

Sasuke volteo la vista y Hinata realizo el Jutsu que debía hacer, solía hacer aquel Jutsu antes de que le prohibiesen hacerlo

—Listo Sasuke—dijo Hinata y Sasuke volteo

— ¿A-Asuki?—dijo Sasuke sorprendido

Si era ella, el cabello blanco, los ojos negros… ¿Hinata era Asuki?

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, te lo tuve que haber dicho hace algún tiempo—dijo Hinata apenada

Sasuke avanzo hacia Hinata y se puso enfrente de ella, Hinata cerró los ojos, Sasuke levanto la mano y Hinata previno el dolor… el cual nunca llego

Miro que su cabello; era color de siempre, mas no el de Asuki… Sasuke había hecho una regresión de Jutsu. Tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando ella le pedía permiso para ir a salir

**Flash back**

—Hola Oka-san—grito la pequeña Hinata/Asuki

—Hola Hinata—decía mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla—te quitare el Jutsu ahora mismo, amor—decía mientras levantaba su mano y quitaba el Jutsu del cuerpo de su hija

—Mamita—dijo la pequeña Hinata mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre— ¿mañana podre ir a ver a Danan?—pregunto la pequeña

—Mmmm… ya sabes hacer el Jutsu: cambio de cuerpo—pregunto la madre de Hinata y esta asintió—entonces sí pero recuerda que tienes que venir conmigo para quitarte el Jutsu

— ¡Hai!—grito alegre la pequeña

**Fin flash back**

Hinata miro a Sasuke y el la abrazo

—Arigatto Hinata—dijo Sasuke

—Arigatto Sasuke—Hinata correspondió al abrazo

—Hinata—dijo el Uchiha aun abrazados

— ¿Nani Sasuke?—pregunto la Hyuuga

—Revivamos esos momentos—dijo Sasuke

—Olvidaste que ya no puedo caminar ¿verdad?—dijo Hinata

—No es necesario—respondió, cargando a Hinata por sorpresa

— ¡Sasuke!—grito Hinata y de pronto se acercaron al rio

**Flash back**

—1…2… ¡3!—gritaron ambos niños y se aventaron al rio

**Fin flash back**

— ¡No Sasuke si no puedo mover mis pies ¿Cómo nadare?!—grito Hinata

—1…/ ¡NO TE LO SUPLICO!—dijeron ambos—2…/ ¡SASUKE!—Hinata desesperada golpeo el pecho de Sasuke— ¡3!—Hinata solo tomo aire mientras Sasuke brincaba y entraban al agua

Hinata y Sasuke salieron del agua, Sasuke cargaba a Hinata aun y poniéndose de pie se empezó a reír.

— ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?!—pregunto enojada

—Hemos crecido Hinata… ya no tenemos que nadar para poder pararnos—dijo Sasuke entre risas

Y era cierto… Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse.

—Jaja jaja—observo a Hinata ponerse roja—Tengo hambre—dijo Sasuke

—Primero me tiras al agua ¿y luego quieres que te de comer?—dijo Hinata

—No seas mala Hinata—suplico Sasuke

—Ya que—dijo Hinata

Ambos salieron del agua y comieron el omelett que Hinata había preparado. A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos; era la primera vez que Hinata preparaba de comer para ambos y se había enamorado de la comida.

Hinata recogió unos cuantos dientes de león y le entrego uno a Sasuke

**Flash back**

—Pide un deseo Danan—dijo Hinata y le entrego un diente de león

—Deseo tenerte siempre como amiga—dijo Sasuke y soplo su diente de león

—Yo deseo poder ser feliz—dijo Hinata y soplo su diente de león

**Fin Flash back**

—Pide un deseo Sasuke—dijo Hinata entregándole un diente de león

'Espero que algún día tener el valor de decirle "Te amo" a Sasuke/Hinata' desearon ambos.

**/^_^\\*)**

**Horas después**

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos un lagartijo y tu saliste corriendo atrás de mí?—le recordó Sasuke a Hinata

—Si jaja buenos tiempos… ¡achu!—estornudo Hinata

— ¿Hinata estas bien?—pregunto un preocupado Sasuke

—S-si pero tengo frio—dijo Hinata

—Bueno vámonos—dijo Sasuke

Sasuke tomo la silla de ruedas de Hinata y caminaron rumbo a la villa Uchiha.

**/^_^\\*)**

Una vez que Hinata y Sasuke se terminaron de bañar (Por si alguna mente Ero-sanin está aquí, se bañaron por SE-PA-RA-DO) y cenar, fueron a ver TV a la sala, se sentaron en el mismo sillón.

Hinata se recargo en el hombro de Sasuke, este se sorprendió por tal acción pero termino por sonreír y abrazar por los hombros a Hinata.

—Hinata—dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de su compañera.

—Mande Sasuke-kun—dijo Hinata

—Quiero que sepas que yo te—intento decir Sasuke sin embargo no pudo ya que un Toc-Toc en la puerta hizo que Sasuke dejara de abrazar a Hinata y ella se sentara en lo que el moreno abría la puerta.

Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Neji y Tenten.

—Uchiha—dijo Neji

—Hyuuga—dijo Sasuke

…Atmosfera opresiva…

—Bueno ¿podemos pasar Sasuke-san?—dijo Tenten intentando aligerar la atmosfera

—Pasen—dijo el peli negro

Ambos peli café, pasaron y se sentaron en un enfrente del de Hinata y Sasuke.

—Neji-nissan, Tenten-chan ¿ocurre algo?—pregunto Hinata

—Bueno Hina-chan, Sasuke-san… queríamos decirles algo—dijo Tenten y, Sasuke y Hinata, pusieron atención— ¡Neji y yo nos casaremos!—grito alegre Tenten

**Y aquí termina el cap. XD lo siento si les pareció muy pequeño (y confuso)**

**Respondiendo a los reviews**

**AntoniaCifer: **Tranquila no importa si no me dejaste review el cap. Anterior, que mal que te dio miedo el cap. anterior gomenasai y si Sasuke es un maldito. Sabía que no era la única pervertidilla aquí =D… ejem, espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Lady Luna Stiles: **Que bueno que ya no lloraras =D, si lo se Neji es muy Neji XD pero todos lo queremos como es =D. Espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Kuragari Uchiha: **Que bueno que te dio risa que Naruto y Neji amenazaran a Sasuke, bueno las personas muchas veces actúan con forme se sienten en ese momento por lo cual, aprovechándome de eso, hice que le dijeran estorbo a él. Espero te allá gustado el cap.

**Ako Nya: **Gracias, la verdad me gusta que te guste mi Fic… que malo que hayas borrado los Fic que tenías ¡me encantaban :O! espero te allá gustado el cap.

**FkC.R: **Bienvenido al mundo de los reviews =D de echo como explique en el cap. anterior si utilice la canción nota de suicidio de porta, no sabes la alegría de tener un nuevo lector. Espero te guste el cap.

**Supongo que la carita anterior era difícil sin embargo felicidades a los que le atinaron:**

**Akemi uchiha: S**

**AlexanUchiha: S**

**AntoniaCifer: SA**

**Kuragari Uchiha: S**

**Lady Luna Stiles: SA**

**Y ahora esta es la siguiente carita *redoble de tambores*: /^_^\\*)**

**Nos vemos después, Matta nee saludos desde México**

**PD: Ya pronto entrare a un nuevo nivel académico que me robara demasiado tiempo por lo cual tardare (aún mas) en subir cap.**


End file.
